


Secrets

by The_Exile



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/F, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Celes and Terra mutually defended each other as outcasts in their own ways, as well as the ways that they shared.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



> ((sorry this is late))

The deal was, Terra did not treat Celes as a traitor and the fallen General would not treat her as a curiosity, a half-breed animal. It was a good practical arrangement. They were supposed to defend each other if someone else called them any of these names as well. Hide each other if anything needed doing in private, things that stayed between themselves. The last part became a lot easier once Terra worked out how to use X-Zone safely as a pocket dimension. Then she would demonstrate a new thing she'd learned to do with a low level Bolt spell.


End file.
